


Gold-fever and Starlight

by irritating_spontaniety



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritating_spontaniety/pseuds/irritating_spontaniety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think she could have loved me?"</p><p> </p><p>A sappy (and extremely short) pseudo-poetic fic in the perspective of Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold-fever and Starlight

They say my great grandfather was mad for gold.

That the ring his father possessed had possessed him in turn. Not in the way it would possess Men, for dwarves are a hardier folk, but it brought them great greed and ruin.

They say that same gold-fever has hold of Thorin as well, and it is a curse that has settled on all of Durin’s line.

They say that I shall fall because of it too.

But ah, _Mahal!_ Surely that cannot be true! What has ensnared me is neither gold nor silver nor any jewel, but something that shines in a way no dwarf should care to treasure. I ask you, what sensible dwarf is enchanted by one of the Eldar? And yet somehow...

Her hair is a dull copper, yet in my eyes it is worth the whole trove of true-silver in _Khazad-dûm_.

She does not possess the sturdiness of stone, but is swift as a river and flexible as willow.

Her voice is soft like the wings of a moth and I would hear it rather than the echo and song of the mountains.

Though I’ve always valued that which I can craft and mold, I am enamored by her spirit which is as unyielding as oak.

I know she adores trees and open space, as all her kind do, and holds no love for rock and caves.

I know that we take only one love, and I am afraid.

Would that my affliction be obsession with gold as it was for all my forefathers. The entire haul of Erebor is as good as within my grasp when compared to her light, so far away, as distant and unreachable as the stars.

Do not laugh when I say this (and never let my uncle hear!), but if I stood but a little higher from the ground, do you think she could have loved me?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that Kili is thinking this as he's almost dying in Laketown.
> 
> I started following the format of Shakespeare's Sonnet 130 but got lost and gave up.
> 
> Whatever, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
